monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Autumn Téfra
Autumn Téfra - Córka Meliady oraz ducha. Amerykańska nastolatka pochodzenia Greckiego. Jej matka Greczynka, zanim założyła rodzinę przeprowadziła się do Tennessee, a dokladniej do stolicy tego Amerykańskiego stanu, Nashville, gdzie po skończeniu szkoły i znalezieniu pracy urodziła córkę. Autumn jest zagożałą bojowniczką o wolność i swobodę, ceni sobie swoje korzenie, ale jak powtarza bliżej jej do Amerykanki niż Greczynki. To prawdziwy wolny duch kieruje się swoją dewizą "Od pucybuta do milionera" albowiem wierzy że tylko dzięki ciężkiej pracy można do czegoś dojść. Posiada parę sekretów, do których nigdy absolutnie się nie przyzna, min. To iż całą ścianę w pokoju ma obklejoną plakatami z podobiznami legend muzyki Disco czy Country. Chce uchodzić za nie zalezną młodą dorosłą, ale tak naprawdę jest w wielu kwestiach bardzo niedojrzała. Osobowość Autumn jest prawdziwym wolnym duchem i często uchodzi za duszę towarzystwa. O wiele bardziej niż zwykła ekscytacja i przyjemność czerpania z chwil pociągają ją więzi społeczne oraz emocjonalne, które nawiązuje z innymi. Obecność tej czarującej oraz sympatycznej osoby, bardzo łatwo odczuć. Hybrydzie chodzi nie tylko o błyszczenie w towarzystwie innych, Autumn kształtowała jej wizjonerska natura, która pozwala dziewczynie czytać między wierszami z energią i zaciekawieniem. Zazwyczaj postrzega życie jako ogromną, złożoną układankę w której wszystko jest ze sobą powiązane, i na którą patrzy przez pryzmat emocji zawsze poszukując głębszych znaczeń. Autumn, dążyła do samodzielności, bardziej niż stabilności i poczucia bezpieczeństwa potrzebuje kreatywności i swobody co odbija się wyrażnie na pasjach upiorki. Wiele osób uznaje upiorkę za niesamowicie pociągającą, pod względem swojego stylu bycia, ona sama jeśli znajdzie coś co rozbudzi jej wyobraźnię, potrafi zaangażować się z energią, która sprawia że trafia w samo centrum uwagi, a pozostali patrzą na nią niczym na przywódcę, a to nie zawsze jest "położenie" które odpowiada ceniącej sobie swobodę Autumn. Jeszcze gorzej jest kiedy hybryda wpadnie w wir żmudnej rutyny, która często wiąże się z "funkcją lidera" i wysoką pozycją oraz dobrym imieniem zdobytym ciężką pracą. Jej samoocena zależy od nastroju upiorki, raz może uważać siebie za kogoś absolutnie wyjatkowego i wartościowego, by za kilka godzin stwierdzić "Nie potrafię" i "strzelić focha" na cały świat. Szybko traci cierpliwość oraz zniechęca się, gdy wpadnie w rutynę. Na szczęście, dobrze wie jak zrelaksować się i z pełnej pasji i entuzjazmu idealistki w szkole potrafi stać się wulkanem energii na parkiecie, często z nagłością która potrafi zaskoczyć nawet jej najblizszych przyjaciół. Poczucie przynależności, daje jej szansę na nawiązanie więzi emocjonalnych, dzięki czemu zdobywa cenne dla siebie informacje o motywacjach swoich znajomych, uważa że każdy powinien poświęcić trochę czasu na poznanie i wyrażenie uczuć, a jej empatia i towarzyska natura sprawiająmże nie wstydzi się opowiadać o swoich przeżyciach. Dziewczyna jeśli zbytnio zaufa swojej "intuicji" wyciągając wnioski tylko na jej podstawie, sprawia wrażenie jakby oceniała po pozorach i nie dawała innym szansy na zmianę wywartej na niej opinii na swój temat. Ponadto, nie zawsze wybiera utarte ścieżki, i łatwiejsze sposoby. Tego typu "stres" często spędza sen z powiek dziewczyny, która tak ceni sobie harmonię. Jest bardzo emocjonalna i wrażliwa, a gdy kogoś rozdrażnii, odczuwają to obie strony. Poświęca wiele czasu na rozwijanie swoich zalet, pielęgnacje więzi oraz pomysłów, zanim naprawdę znajdzie coś dla siebie. Wygląd Autumn jest dziewczyną o "Typowo Amerykańskiej" aparycji oraz rysach twarzy. Jej cera, barwy brzoskwiniowej przy kontakcje z silnym światłem, nie mal natychmiastowo pokrywa się rumieńcem. Dziewczyna, nie ma figury modelki ale do najbardziej puszystych również nie należy, wygląda na kilka lat mniej niż posiada. Jej policzki pokrywają piegi, ale widoczne są one jedynie jak rumieniec, przy kontakcie ze swiatłem. Upiorka ma wlosy barwy zarumienionego na maśle karmelu, deczko wpadającego w zbożowy blond, na pograniczu brązu. Autumn nieustannie słyszy że geny jej ojca były silniejsze, wobec czego wygląda jak wygląda. Oczy hybrydy mają orzechową barwę, z tym że lewe oko posiada malutką plamkę barwy zielonej przy źrenicy (po mamie). Po rodzicielce odziedziczyła kształtny nosek, oraz parę małych "owadzich" skrzydełek wyrastających z jej pleców, są ledwo widoczne, ukrywa je pod koszulami lub swetrami, gdyż najzwyczajniej się ich wstydzi. Uszy nastolatka równiez odziedziczyła po mamie, gdyby opisać jednym slowem ich kształt, z pewnością świetnie spisałoby się wyrażenie "Elfie" długie, odstające, nieustannie Autumn denerwujące. Uszy również maskuje na wszelkie mozliwe sposoby, ale najczęściej udaje jej się to dzięki uczesaniu. Z racji genów Meliady, skóra nastolatki bardziej przypomina korę, niż "normalną" powłokę skórną. Szyji dziewczyny prawie że nie widać, ma nisko osadzoną głowę, kwadratowe dłonie z łopatkowymi paznokciami. Usta naturalnie karminowe, idealnie komponują się z jej dziecięcą twarzyczką. Relacje 'Rodzina' Autumn jest córką ducha oraz Meliady. Ojciec upiorki, zawodowo udziela się jako policjant zaś matka prowadzi kwiaciarnię. Dziewczyna utrzymuje z rodzicami wspaniały wręcz do pozazdroszczenia kontakt, a ich małżeństwo mogloby stanowić wzór dla wszystkich par. Kiedy tylko Autumn potrzebuje się komuś wyżalić, wie do kogo udać się po pomoc i kilka słów wsparcia. Jednakże nigdy nie była przez rodziców rozpieszczana gdyż chcieli by ich córka poczuła smak pracy oraz wartość pieniądza. Autumn jest jedynaczka. Z dziadkami od strony ojca dogaduje się fantastycznie, (mieszka wraz z nimi podczas pobytu w Salem) ale z Grecką częścią rodziny...stosunki ma trochę napięte. Dziadkowie Autumn nigdy nie poparli zwiazku jej mamy z Amerykaninem, a w dodatku duchem co odbilo się na dziewczynce w taki sposób, że ledwie co ich pamięta, pokusiłaby się o stwierdzenie że rodzinę matki widywała jedynie na zdjęciach. 'Dalsza rodzina' Drzewo genealogiczne upiorki jest...dosyć skomplikowane, albowiem Autumn jest hybrydą i posiada rodzinę zarówno w srodowisku Meliad jak i duchów. Z tym, że tą "duszną" część rodziny kojarzy z widzenia, zaś Meliadową jedynie ze sluchu. Meliadowa część rodzinki upiorki zamieszkuje Grecję, a Duszna w większości Amerykę północną, ale kilkoro członków opuściło kontynent i osiedliło się w Azji. Wiadomo, że Ci którzy porzucilii Amerykę na rzecz a to szukania pracy czy miłości w Azji, mieszało swoje geny z innymi rasami. Między innymi Dżinnami. Autumn jest bardzo daleką, daleką ale jednak krewną Justine oraz Justina od strony ich matki (Sciślej rzec ujmując, Autumn jest córką syna, brata ojca matki bliźniaków). 'Przyjaciele' Autumn, nie zdążyła jeszcze zaprzyjaźnić się z kimkolwiek w Straszyceum. 'Znajomi' Autumn zaznajomiła się z Heather Sharmą, Connorem, Hinatą Shimizu oraz Gabrielem M. Granissima i Genievieve Von Lamp. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna z wzajemnością nie lubi Tomas'a Ragnar. 'Miłość' Autumn jest romantyczką. Marzy jej się przysłowiowy, stereotypowy książę w lśniącej zbroi na białym koniu, szarmancki i elokwentny, który obsypywałby ją różami i nieustannie zapewniał o swoich uczuciach. Pomimo swojego towarzyskiego usposobienia, Autumn nigdy nie była w związku ani nawet nie przeżyla pierwszego pocałunku. Czeka cierpliwie na swojego jedynego, i wszystko musi być zgodne z jej wizją, jesli znajdzie się jakiś zalotnik, może zostać dosyć szybko spławiony lub po jakimś czasie, jesli upiorka uzna osobę za interesującą. Pod względem spraw sercowych, zdecydowanie ma za duże wymagania i jest przedewszystkim za bardzo wybredna. 'Zwierzak' Dziewczyna posiada szczeniaczka rasy Beagle imieniem Dwayne (na cześć jej dziadka od strony taty) którego otrzymała stosunkowo nie dawno. Autumn musi samodzielnie zajmować się psem, wyprowadzać na spacery, karmić czy myć. Tylko pod takim warunkiem, jej tato się zgodził na przygarnięcie czworonoga, o którego tyle razy córa suszyła mu głowę. Jednakże, na czas nauki w Monster High piesio został przy rodzicielach upiorki (babcia nie przepada za zwierzakami) ale dziewczyna widuje swojego pupilka, albowiem rodzice podczas odwiedzin, zawsze go przyprowadzają. 'Historie relacji' 'Bliźniaki Saina' Autumn, nigdy aż do rozpoczęcia nauki w Straszyceum, nie było dane ujrzeć krewnych na własne oczy. Jedynie, kiedy w radiostacji czy telewizyjnym kanale muzycznym leciała jakaś piosenka autorstwa Justina Sainy, jej tato natychmiast krzyczał "Oto moja rodzina! Widzisz Autumn? Pracuj a któregoś pięknego dnia staniesz się stak sławna jak swoi krewni" dziewczynie nie chciało się wierzyć, że jest spokrewniona z kimkolwiek sławnym, aż któregoś dnia zagłębiła się w swoje drzewo genealogiczne. Wówczas odkryła, że od duchowej strony rodziny, jest spokrewniona nie tylko z jedną sławą, ale z kilkunastoma! Jednym z powodów, dla których zaczęła uczęszczać do Straszyceum, była chęć poznania swoich krewnych, o których wypytywała wszystkich, lecz kiedy przyszło do spotkania, bliźniaki za nic nie kojarzyli Autumn. Hybryda naraz zaczęła opowiadać im o rodzinie, dziadkach, kuzynach kuzynkach wszystkich osobach które poznała od strony ich matki. Justine szczerze nie interesowało jej drzewo genealogiczne, gdyż bardziej czuła się hinduską niż amerykanką, zaś Justin z wielką chęcią wysłuchiwał opowiadań Autumn i we wszystko uwierzył nie mal od razu. Szczególnie, że zawsze czuł się nie podobny do własnych rodziców. Hybryda nie mal od razu wypaliła z pomysłem przedstawienia bliźniakom ich krewnych od strony matki, aczkolwiek Justine była do tego bardzo sceptycznie nastawiona. Jakkolwiek od czasu, kiedy Autumn dołączyła do MH często widywała bliźniaki, tak teraz ich kontakt znacznie oslabł. Zainteresowania 'Baseball' Od małego dziewczyna intersuje się tym sportem, śmiało mówi że jest w tym specjalistką, a baseball to jej największe hobby numer jeden. A wszystko dlatego, że kiedyś została zabrana przez dziadka na mecz. Duch był wtedy w pracy, a że Autumn była pod jego opieką, posadził dziewczynkę na trybunach. Swego czasu upiorka marzyła by zagrać w profesjonalnej lidze Baseballowej. Wielokrotnie prosiła na różne okazje o sprzęt czy elementy odzieży. Udało jej się nawet w starej szkole dostać do klubowej drużyny żeńskiej, do dzisiaj gra. 'Romanse' Może i nie wygląda na osobę która czytałaby romansidła, ale Autumn wprost uwielbia taką literaturę. Jest niepoprawną romantyczna, a każdy kolejny przeczytanych tomik Wierszy czy romansu, wywołuje w dziewczynie stwierdzenie "Też chciałabym przeżyć coś takiego" często po za czytaniu się chodzi z głową w chmurach, jakby była nieobecna. 'Rolnictwo' Hybryda jest zdolną ogrodniczką. Doskonale zna się na potrzebach roślin oraz ich pielęgnacji. Szczególnie rośliaan spożywczych, typu np. Pomidory, rzodkiew, jabłka. To najprawdopodobniej ma po swojej matce, która w przeszłości zajmowała się florystyką. 'Muzyka Country i Disco' Dziewczyna, pasję do muzyki z prwnością ma po ojcu. Cała duchowa część rodziny hybrydy, może poszczycić się muzycznymi zdolnościami. Wiele osób z tej części rodziny, zasłynęło jako muzycy, piosenkarze, gitarzyści, bębniarze, DJe i tym podobne. Od najmłodszych lat, Autumn także wykazywała zainteresowanie muzyką. Już od szóstego roku życia, znała podstawy gry na gitarze klasycznej. Nauka zaskutkowała tym, że dziewczyna obecnie gra na tym instrumencie jak mało kto, ale nie wiąże przyszłości z muzyką. Zdolności *'"Latanie"' - Dzięki swoim małym co prawda skrzydełkom, upiorka potrafi latać, aczkolwiek częßciej korzysta z daru lewitacji odziedziczonego po ojcu. *'Niesmiertelność' - Jako hybryda ducha oraz swego rodzaju Nimfy, Autumn jest niesmiertelna. *'"Połączenie z drzewem" '- Dziewczyna tę zdolność odziedziczyła po mamie, jest w stanie "połączyć" się z drzewami, ale tylko i wyłącznie z Jesionami, bywa to pomocne kiedy potrzebuje chwili samotności. *'Telekineza' - Upiorka może przenosić ciała stałe siłą woli. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Jej policzki zdobi lekki rumieniec, do zludzenia przypominający kształtem...jabłka. *Uwielbia nosić kozaki oraz paski z szerokimi klamrami. *Używa perfum o silnym zapachu cynamonu. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Portrayals W filmie Live action, w rolę thumb|left|56px Autumn smiało mogłaby wcielić się Amerykanska aktorka oraz piosenkarka Demi Lovato (Min. Filmy z serii Camp Rock) w angielakiej wersji językowej, Autumn dubbingowałaby Debbie Ryan (min. Jessie, Suit Life: On Deck, 16 wishes) zaś w polskiej wersji, hybryda mówiłaby głosem Anny Sochackiej (Applejack z serialu MLP PtM, sezony 4-7 plus śpiew). Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - Autu, Uma, Outum/ka *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Zawsze mogło być trudniej" *'Nie rusza się bez...' - Bransoletek z łańcuchami, gumki do włosów, perfum o zapachu cynamonu. *'Najbardziej lubi...' - Baseball, muzykę Country i Disco, grę na gitarze klasycznej, jabłka i cynamon. *'A najmniej' - Swoje imiona, szyderstwo z jej pasji. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Cała ściana w pokoju Autumn, obklejona jest zdjęciami największych gwiazd muzyki Disco, posiada równiez kulę disco zawieszoną nad łóżkiem. Biografia skrócona Autumn urodziła się jako pierwsze dziecko (i jedyne) swoich rodziców, deszczowego, wilgotnego jesiennego dnia. Jako że dziewczynka, była wcześniakiem wiele tygodni spędziła w szpitalu, zanim rodzice mogli zabrać ją do domu. Upiorka, otaczana była troską i miłością godną każdego jedynaka. Jej dzieciństwo, było czystą sielanką, rodzice nie raz okazywali Autumn swoją miłość do jedynej najukochańszej córeczki, aczkolwiek nigdy jej nie rozpieszczali w nadmiarze. Dziewczynka od małego uczona była co to jest praca i nikt nie odwalał roboty za nią. Wielką wagę, rodzice Autumn stawiali także na wykształcenie córki, zapisując ją na różne kursy czy dodatkowe zajęcia, na które mogli sobie pozwolić. Najbardziej Autumn upatrzyła sobie lekcje gry na gitarze klasycznej (inicjatywa ojca) do której miała wspaniały dryg, ale nic dziwnego - cała rodzina od strony taty Autumn jest bardzo muzykalna, a ona sama jest spokrewniona z wieloma sławami muzycznymi, mniej lub bardziej znanymi. Rodzinę od strony ojca, dziewczynka znała jak własną dłoń, ale od strony mamy...tu już nie było tak różowo. Kiedy jeden jedyny raz, zobaczyła swoją grecką kuzynkę wraz z mamą, od razu poczuła że darzą ją nienawiścią. To dlatego że rodzice mamy dziewczyny, nigdy nie zaakceptowali jej związku z tatą nastolatki, co mocno odbijało się na hybrydzie. Uczyła się dosyć przeciętnie, ale zawsze powtarzano jej że nie liczą się oceny, tylko to co zostaje w głowie. Do Straszyceum, złożyła papiery gdyż było to nie tylko najsławniejsze liceum dla RAD-owców na świecie, ale i w Ameryce a co za tym idzie, Autumn nie musiała przeprowadzać się zbyt daleko. Po skończeniu szkoły, dziewczyna bardzo chciałaby powrócić do rodzinnego Nashville, widzi siebie jako członkinię elitarnej drużyny baseballowej. Do swoich celów, dąży co prawda małymi kroczkami, ale robi wszystko w kierunku spełnienia swoich marzeń. Ciekawostki *Imię upiorki w przetłumaczeniu z j. Angielskiego oznacza "Jesień" zaś nazwisko pochodzi z j. Greckiego i oznacza "Jesion". *Pała zamiłowaniem do Jeansu, zwłaszcza "spranego". *Jak na ironię, jej ulubioną porą roku jest jesień oraz urodziła się 24 Września. *Zbiera płyty Vinylowe. *Gra na gitarze klasycznej, ale nie grzeszy pięknym głosem. Lubi śpiewać i ma szczerze w nosie to, czy komuś podoba się to co robi. *Nie lubi zimy, oraz boi się jazdy na łyżwach i wrotkach. *Szczerze gardzi mocnymi brzmieniami, muzyką rockową czy metalową, ale nie zdarzyło się by obraziła jakiegoś pasjonatę rocka prosto w twarz. Serie 'Basic' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Listopad 2017. Autumn ID.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Autumn zostały spięte w luźnego warkocza, zaczesane na jej lewę ramię a grzywka delikatnie wpada do oczu upiorki. Dziewczyna ma na sobie zwiewną, lejącą się białą sukienkę we wzór kolorowych kwiatów. Na kreację, ma założoną jeansową koszulę. Buty upiorki to brązowe kowbojki, sięgające jej kostek. Dłonie dziewczyny zdobią srebrne bransolety z przyczepionymi do nich łańcuchami. Na makijaż Autumn składają się: szare cienie do powiek oraz różowa szminka. 'New Scaremester/First day of school' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Listopad 2017. Autumn NS.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy hybrydy zostały rozpuszczone i sięgają do połowy jej pleców. Autumn ubrana jest w przylegające do ciała, ciemne jeansy przytrzymane brązowym paskiem z okrągłą, srebrną klamrą. Prócz tego, ma na sobie różowo - szarą bluskę na którą ma założoną białą kamizelkę, we wzory czerwonych kwiatów. Buty upiorki to bardzo wysokie, ciemnobrązowe kozaki. Na makijaż Autumn składają się szare cieniw oraz delikatna, perłowa pomadka. 'A Musically Horryfing Inspiration' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Marzec 2018. *'Piosenka' - Justin Timberlake ft. Chris Stapleton - Say Something. Autumn AMHI.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Autumn zostały uczesane w dwa warkoczyki. Głowę dziewczyny zdobi brazowy kapelusz kowbojski, przewiązany białym pasem matetiału oraz z przyczepioną srebrną "odznaką". Dziewczyna ma na sobie beżową, luźną koszulę w czarną kratę, lekko przetarte jeansy a jej szyję zdobi pomarańczowa apaszka. Buty upiorki to brązowe kozaki na złotawej podeszwie. Na makijaż nastolatki składają się: szaro - złotawe cienie do powiek, lekki róż na policzkach i czerwona pomadka. Dołączono do niej brązową gitarę klasyczną na czarnym pasku. 'Ghouls Sports' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Marzec 2018. Autumn w stroju do Baseball'a.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Autumn związane są w pojedyńczego warkocza. Nastolatka ubrana jest w krótkie, lekko podarte jeansowe spodenki, utrzymane na brązowym pasku. Prócz tego ma na sobie biały T-shirt, na który ma założoną różową baseballówkę z białymi rękawami. Głowę dziewczyny zdobi różowo-biała czapeczka.baseball'owa z wyszytą na przodzie literą "A". Buty hybrydy to różowe obuwie wiązane, z białym językiem oraz na brązowej podeszwie. Makijaż Autumn to różowe cienie, oraz delikatnie czerwona pomadka. Dodatkowo, dołączono do niej biały kij baseball'owy przypominający trochę kość. Klasyczny potwór Meliady– w mitologii greckiej nimfy zamieszkujące drzewa jesionu. Gdy Uranos został okaleczony przez jednego z synów – Kronosa, krople krwi, które spadły na ziemię, zrodziły Erynie (boginie zemsty) i Meliady. Z tego też względu z jesionu sporządzano oszczepy, które miały powodować duży upływ krwi. Meliady były również opiekunkami dzieci porzuconych pod jesionami oraz opiekunkami stad. thumb|left|166pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Miejsce pochodzenia Tennessee - stan na południowym wschodzie USA.thumb|left|175px Na północy graniczy z Kentucky i Wirginią, na wschodzie z Karoliną Północną, na południu z Georgią, Alabamą, Missisipi, a na zachodzie z Arkansas i Missouri. Stan o bardzo wydłużonym kształcie. Wschodnia część stanu jest górzysta (Appalachy), środkową stanowi dolina Tennessee, a zachodnią wyżyna Cumberland i dolina Missisipi. Roślinność stanowią lasy liściaste (zachód), mieszane. Galeria Autumn portret szkic.jpg KolorowyPortretAutumn.jpg Autumn z ukulele by Rochi.jpg|Ukulele time! Autmn i Justin - art na Wielkanoc 2018 by Rochi.jpg Autumn new.jpg Autumn ID.jpg Autumn ID3.jpg Autumn rID.jpg Autumn szybki szkic.jpg Stroje Autumn galowo.jpg|Strój odświętny Autumn NS.jpg|New Scaremester Autumn AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horryfing Inspiration Autumn w stroju do Baseball'a.jpg|Ghouls Sports - Baseball Co z tego że Clawdeen ma Baseball, Autumn trenuje tą dyscyplinę i to wolny kraj Od innych Autumn Skullette.png|skullette Autumn od PixieGiggler Autumn moodboard.jpg|Śliczny moodboard inspirowany Autumn od Amity.Gala Autumn-Opiekacz.jpg|by Opiekacz Jesieńtwarz.png|Twarz simsowej Autumn od Liścia Jesieńsimsy.png|Autumn w Simsach od Liścia Meta timeline *'Listopad 2017' - wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Autumn Téfra. *'Listopad 2017' - Pojawia się art oraz Bio Autumn. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Autumn oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). Ujawnione zostaje pokrewieństwo postaci z Justine oraz Justinem Saina. *'10 Grudnia 2017'- Autumn zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija